Break the Rules
by DoTheCrimeDotheTime
Summary: "Please remain calm and nobody will get hurt!" Tai heard one of them speak. "We are only recovering money that has been stolen by this bank from the people of Vale! They took your money to line their pockets and convinced you it was for your benefit! We do not wish to harm you! Think about your family... Think about your loved friends... Don't - I repeat - don't try and be a hero!"


**So this was a little something that came to mind when reading Remnant's Phantom Thieves by Phoenix Champion and thinking about the beginning of Persona 5. Why not have the Phantom Thieves in Remnant like in that fanfiction story, but also have a scene that shows a what will happen later just like Persona 5. Both of those with a couple of changes.**

**Okay, enough of rambling. You all came here for a story right? So let's. Get. MOVING!**

[Hey, was that the vault? Can't argue with your sense of style.] An impressed voice commented.

[Heh, told you it would work, didn't I] Another voice replied back.

Among all the gunfire that was echoing in the Dust store at the front, voices on headsets were heard perfectly. Several people were hiding behind display cases and shelves, returning shots that people armed in armored police uniforms were sending their way. The one thing in common with everyone taking cover was that all of them had on masks.

A blonde had on a skull mask. The next blonde who was female rather than male had on a panther mask. The blue-haired male next to them wore a fox mask. One male had on a jack-o lantern mask while a bowler hat on his head. A short female wore a happy jester mask. The next one was female as well with green hair had a cloth tied around the lower part of her face with a hat on top. Near her was a red-head with a pair of horns wearing a small white mask that covered only his eyeline.

"Good, this was starting boring!" The man with the jack-o lantern mask remarked as he stood up and fired a flare out from the bottom part of a cane that he was carrying before taking cover once more. Hearing a cry of pain, he looked over to see that the short female had smashed a cop's face in with her foot. "Cheers for that, Cream!" The man tipped his hat as the female saluted.

"Shit!" The one with the skull mask cussed as he felt a bullet graze his arm. "Jack, a little help here!" He pointed his shotgun out from cover without looking and fired in a general direction. But aid didn't come and made him groan. Looking around, he saw a spot that might do him some good. Getting the attention of a couple helping him, he pointed. "Panther, Fox, come on!"

The girl with the panther mask and the boy with the fox mask both looked over and saw where the male was pointing. "You got it, Skull!" The one with the panther mask nodded her head. While the gunfire flew in their general direction, their quick run to another part of the shop was unseen due to so much action going on at their original spot.

"This are getting heated up out here!" The red-head shouted out, pointing a rifle forward and shooting before ducking down and using the gun as a sheath for a katana with a red blade. "Gem, flash on my six!"

"You got it, Beast!" The green haired girl nodded her head before taking out a small canister. Pulling a small pin, she tossed the object in an arc over and above her head. With a white light bursting into reality for a small second, Beast immediately took the opportunity to vault over the display case and moving around slashing his foes. "What's your guys' status at back? Please tell me you're at least inside the vault!"

**AMRAYMFHRNEMMMA**

Meanwhile at the back of the rather large Dust store, there were several more people prying open a giant metal door. "Yup, we totally are!" A grey-haired teenager with a centurion helmet and face-plate sarcastically answered.

"What Hermes is trying to say is that it takes time to open a door this big and heavy." A male with a cloth tied around his hair and upper face with two cuts for his eyes stated.

"Push, Mona. Come on guys… we almost got it wide enough…" A female brunette with an iron mask struggled as her hands were on part of the vault door and she pulled with all of her might. "Are we good yet, Noir?"

"We got it!" A female with an opera mask and a hat cheered once there was enough room for at least a couple of people to go in at the same time. As they all slipped through the space, they marveled at the interior for a second.

Inside of the vault were a couple of tables in the center while more lined the walls. The furniture was filled to the edge with high quantities of high quality Dust, powdered as well as crystalized.

"Enough gawking! Yomi, pass the bags out!" A girl with a mask that had a smiling face on it with bladed boots ordered as she was already at the far side of the room and shoving Dust into a duffel bag.

"On it, Tsuki." Her companion answered. Her mask had on a sad face as she had on a pair of claws.

Passing out the bags to everyone, each person filled out two bags each. "Right, that's everything." Mona nodded his head. "Everyone, cover us! We're coming out now!"

Making sure that they all had tight grips, Mona was the one to lead the charge out of the vault. They saw a small group of police seeing them. But luckily Panther had appeared and sprayed bullets from a submachine gun in the general direction of law enforcement. "Come on, let's keep moving!" She beckoned with her hand as they all kept on going towards the entrance while taking one of the bags. "Hey, the rest of you guys help out with this!"

All but Beast soon were each having a bag slung over their backs. While there were still people shooting at them, thankfully the numbers have died down. Most likely due to the police needing to wait for reinforcements.

Those with firearms provided covering fire while moving towards a van that was parked across the road. Tossing all of the bags into the back of the vehicle, not one of them climbed on board. [Perfect, that's everything. Now go to the rendezvous place. Oracle is standing by with the van Platnium, floor it!]

[Thanks a bunch folks! See you at the warehouse!]

With that order and remark, everyone began running down the streets while the vehicle began speeding away. Having to hope that the bullets being fired at them wouldn't hit, some of them even opted for running backwards and taking a couple of wild shots before running again through a small maze of pathways and roads.

[Get out of there, now!] The voice in the headsets urged them. [My systems *** lighting *** a Christmas tree here. *** Something's up…]

As they kept on running, they all eventually saw a large truck in an alley waiting for them. The back doors flew wide open as a female with a pair of goggles on waved them in. "Guys, hurry! I'm losing my connection with Joker for some reason!"

All of them within seconds hopped into the truck while Queen climbed into the driver's seat. Staring the vehicle up, she began driving. "Okay, we're all here. Now what?" She asked aloud. But she didn't hear any answers. No one in the van spoke as she expected. No one on their headset spoke, which was a problem. "…Joker!?" She asked.

The crack of static was heard. After that came Joker's voice. But his tone was anything but calm.

[Guys, shit! I'm in trouble!] Everyone could just make out a voice due to their being a disturbance from what they could hear. [Location is compromised!] The sounds of alarms and gunfire were sounding off in the background. [I've at least got to get you guys out of there!]

"Joker!" Oracle shouted. "Joker!"

"Damn it, you're losing signal! Beast exclaimed towards the girl. "Can't you do anything about it?!"

"I'm trying!" Oracle desperately fiddled with a radio unit that was inside of the truck. "But it looks like someone is either taking over or jamming the signal!"

"Joker, what's going on!?" Gem questioned.

[This is what I was afraid of! They're coming for ***! I'm so close to finding ***! Not much time ***! I don't know if you can hear me!]

"We can hear you just fine, man!" Skull replied.

[I know this is crazy, but you *** to trust Watts! He is *** side! And whatever you *** do ***-!]

"Joker, get out of there, now!" Tsuki and Yomi both shouted in synch.

[You need *** to get out of Vacuo and back to *** Mistral fast! Watts knows a guy!] The sound of gunfire grew loud, most likely due to being near that microphone Joker was speaking into. [Fuck you! Fuck you!] Joker roared for a couple of seconds. [Watts will help you find ***! Be careful ***!]

Their connection with Joker then cut off, leaving everyone in the truck shocked and speechless.

**And just like the beginning of Persona 5, Joker gets captured. Only this time, that does not seem to be a part of the plan at all. Whatever will happen to him? How did the Phantom Thieves even end up where they were in the first place? Who were all of those people with them? How did they group up with them?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**I'm not sure if I should be saying this, but this is my first story. So my writing is going to be terrible. Reviews and helpful criticism will be nice! Please don't say anything too bad!**


End file.
